Ralphs Trip to Reality
by ThunderClash
Summary: Daciana Draco, a glitch from "Eternal Blood-Highnoon" in the another arcade, is taken by her friend to a game called "Gods and Goddesses" in Mr. Litwaks arcade. But when she threatens to blackmail Daciana, she is picked to go on a search party with Wreck-it Ralph to look for the lost Vanellope in the Human World. Little does she know, a vicious relative is hunting them all down.
1. Chapter 1

**Ralphs Trip to Reality**

**Chapter 1**

**Doughnut Interrogation**

The _horror _started only a few days ago when that stupid little "Vanellope von Schweetz" ran away. What? You thought I was Ralph? No. My name's Daciana Draco. Lord of dragons and fire… You still don't know me? Ya know, from gods and goddesses? Ok, never mind I'll explain later. Anyways, the whole thing started like this:

"SO! You thought you could kidnap little poor Vanellope when she _volunteered_ to go out into the reality world! You _sicken_ me you dirty, sneaky, fool!" one of the doughnut cops screamed into my face.

"Look bro, I didn't do it. As much as I totally hate her, I didn't do it." I replied slowly. Which was true, I didn't do it. But my "rainbows and butterflies" relationship with her made me a suspect. About a week or so ago, we figured out how to transport videogame characters in or out of their video game. We needed people to volunteer to make sure it was safe to "Reality jump". A few people did including Vanellope and they all made it back safely except for her. Of course. Now Sugar Rush is in total chaos, open to viruses, and all the racers are paranoid about it. Especially Rancis, oh goodness, don't get me started on him. Apparently he can't survive without her for more than five minutes, because eventually he made a substitute-thing for her. And either looks like a voodoo doll or a plush toy mockery of Vanellope. What a loser. Anyways, they continued to question me:

"When was the last time you saw Vanellope? The cop asked

"Uh… I don't know, maybe a four or five days ago at the Reality Jumping meeting we had." I said

The doughnut cop sighed and he flipped a switch on the giant bright interrogation lamp, the light grew brighter and I could see a few other suspects sitting down in chairs next to me. The other doughnut cop walked over to Ralph who was near me: "So, whadda you think about this?"

"I'm not sure either; maybe it was someone in the reality world that did it?" Ralph replied.

I shrugged, it wasn't a bad theory, and it made sense at least. Next they walked over to Fiaeneste (FINE-est-ee, rhymes with dynasty) the lord of pins and needles. Yeah, that's right, pins and needles. He's kind of a quiet god, never really gets into any trouble or drama, but unfortunately, he got sucked up into this one.

"When was the last time _you _saw her?" the cop asked him.

Fiaeneste shrugged: "After the meeting, I helped her pack her stuff. She had most of it packed; I just gave her a few extra things."

"Like what?" he asked

"I gave her some extra food, a few drinks, and a weapon…to defend herself…"

The doughnut cops exchanged cheeky glances: "What kind of weapon?"

"Uh… nothing too fancy, just a switchblade, a screwdriver, a ball point pen, a bb gun, and a Chaos Claw I manufactured myself."

The doughnut cops looked worried now: "A switchblade?! And a C-C-C-Chaos Claw!" they both stuttered at the same time.

I raised my hand: "What's a bb gun?"

"And what's a Chaos Claw?" Ralph added "Wouldn't she shoot her eye out with a bb gun?" (Christmas Story for the win)

"A Chaos Claw is the most deadly item in the "Gods and Goddesses" game. It's more powerful than any weapon you can think up….EVER!" I said

"Then should I have _not_ given it to her?" asked Fiaeneste

"Maybe…maybe not…We don't know yet…" said the cop

"But you're all free to go now, have a nice day" they said grimly.

I shot up out of my seat; I can never really sit still for that long without getting rid of my energy afterwards. I flew (literally) out of the room and out of Sugar Rush. Into Game Central Station and in my game: "Gods and Goddesses". My game is like Mortal Kombat plus Black Tiger. It's pretty cool; it's a side-scroller and then when you get to a boss fight: BOOM it's a 2-D third person fighting style game. But in Gods and Goddesses, you have a roster to choose your character from. And I'm one of the nine roster players. The characters on the roster never change like in Sugar Rush, so we don't have to compete to be on the roster. So, as I went into my semi-newly plugged in game, I heard Fiaeneste behind me: "Hey! Wait up Daciana!" he said. I turned around: "Whadda you need?" I replied while still treading air.

"Someone wants to talk to you…I think he said his name was Ralph or something like that…" he said.

I sighed impatiently: "Okay…but it better be quick."

I flew off to the game Fix-it Felix J.R and went inside. Ralph and Felix were waiting outside the penthouse for me to arrive.

"Good evening Diana!" Felix said happily

I huffed: "It's Daciana, not Diana."

"Anyways, you know about the whole Vanellope disappearance thing right?" Ralph asked

"Well, yeah, who doesn't?" I replied

"They're sending search parties out to try to find her, and I've checked with Sour Bill and the doughnut policemen."

"…Checked for what?" I said, thinking the worst.

"I checked to see who I'm gonna be paired up with for a search party…and it's _you_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ralphs Trip to Reality**

**Chapter 2**

**I Make a Bargain with Fear Herself**

That must have been the _most_ horrifying news I've ever heard. Being convicted of kidnapping was enough, but _now_ I had to partner up with a big dumb brute to save a little irresponsible girls life. Great. Lucky me. I took a step back: "You're not serious, are you?" I said, still in shock.

"As much as I hate it too, it's true." Ralph replied coldly.

"How wonderful. I'll go pack I guess…" I grumbled.

I sighed and flew out of Ralph and Felix's game and into mine. I started packing immediately, and then I heard a knock at the door. "Who could this joker be?!" I thought. I opened the door to find out it was my best friend: Kintessae.

"What's up Daciana?!" She said happily "Oh, by the way, I found out that you're paired up with Ralph on a search party! How cute!"

"Tell me about it." I mumbled to myself.

Kintessae was the Lady of Fear, she could control it and she was pretty good at it too. She had short black hair, and big white earrings hanging on her little demon horns, which would have looked nice if they weren't actually dangling maggots. Kintessae had two Chaos Claws on each arm, and literally a button nose and sewed-on eyes. But in a nutshell, anyone would be running for dear life if they saw her.

"Where'd you get two Chaos Claws from?" I asked. Everyone in my game got a Chaos Claw to start with; I had mine under my bed since I didn't use it very much. But having two Chaos Claws was just unheard of.

"Oh yeah. I got this one from a…friend! Yeah, a friend." Kintessae responded.

I gave her a confused look: "Cool? Anyways, I heard that there's a meeting for all the search party people, I guess I have to attend it now."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I've heard that Fiaeneste's paired up with Fix-it Felix, can you believe that?!" she said.

"That's definitely better than me and Ralph." I laughed. "I'd better get going now! See you later!" I said, rushing out my door.

'Okay! But after the meeting, I have to ask you something!"

"Sure!" I replied, flying off into Sugar Rush.

I stopped at the Von Schweetz Castle, where the meeting was held. The doughnut cops scowled at me as I walked in and looked for a seat, waiting for Sour Bill to arrive. I saw Ralph, Felix, Fiaeneste, Duronto (He's the Lord of the Flies), and a few I didn't really recognize. I clenched my teeth in frustration and plopped myself down next to Ralph. "This is stupid…" I thought to myself, looking around and avoiding eye contact with Ralph.

"Where's Sour Bill?!" I heard someone whispering to Duronto.

"I have no idea; he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Hehe, I hope he wasn't kidnapped like Vanellope was!" Duronto laughed.

The person laughed and then turned his attention to me: "Sour Bill…" He muttered to me. "He's always late. What a los-"He was interrupted by the green little gumdrop entering the room.

"Hello everyone. Anyways, since you are going to the Reality World with your partner, I'm going to teach you some things you might need to know about humans and stuff like that." Sour Bill said in his usual bland voice. "First rule while in the Reality World; stay away from humans. Simple enough, right? Good. Second, don't do anything that might attract attention to you. Third, stay in places humans wouldn't really go to. Fourth,"

Sour Bill kept going on and on about stupid rules of the Reality World. It got boring real fast.

"And the fifteenth rule is; remember your mission and stay on task. Everyone got it? Great, let's move on. Now, I'm going to talk about things that-"He looked down at his flash card, then continued speaking. "Well, I'm going to talk about things that might go _wrong_."

Everyone gasped and started to chat among each other:

"What does he mean?!"

"This is stupid; we're not going to play kamikaze just to rescue that girl!"

"Does he _want _us to die or something?!"

"Things that might go _wrong_?!"

"This isn't just stupid, this is suicide!"

Sour Bill rolled his eyes: "Settle down everyone. It's not that bad."

Some people glared at him, but let him continue.

"Okay, first, side effects. Side effect one; you might get a little mutated. Side effect two; you-"

Some people in the crowd huffed:

"Mutation!?"

"This is still stupid."

"Why did I get chosen for this?!"

"SETTLE DOWN! It's not-"He was interrupted once again by some wise crack in the crowd.

"It's not like _you_ have to go out there! You just get to sit on your little green a-"

"SHUDDUP!" Sour Bill shouted. The whole room got really quiet and Ralph and I exchanged nervous glances.

Sour Bill cleared his throat and continued on as if nothing ever happened: "Anyways, the mutations _could_ include irises changing colors, skin changing colors, fangs, and a bunch of small things like that. See? It's not _that_ bad."

Everyone blinked a few times, waiting for him to go on.

"Moving on, going into the Reality World also could result in temporary memory loss, odd cravings, dreams, and stuff like that. And the whole 'memory loss-thing' would be restored once you would enter back into the Video game World. See? It's not that bad, it's quite fun actually. And nothing may not even happen at all, but it _might_ happen. So just be aware. Okay everyone can leave now, we're done."

Everyone poured out of the meeting room like a pack of hungry dogs escaping and into Game Central Station. Kintessae was waiting for me outside my game; I had almost forgotten about her: "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

She smiled: "Do you realize how different this place is without Vanellope?"

I tilted my head quizzically, as if to say; _what do you mean? _

"Okay imagine this arcade without Ralph or Felix too. Do you think it'd be bad or good?"

I looked down and thought; I imagined a world without Vanellope, Ralph or Felix. First of all, the game Fix-it Felix Junior would be unplugged. Then all the Nice Landers would be homeless and probably live in Game Central Station for a while, until another game would find some way to put them into their game. It was odd to think about Gene sitting in Game Central Station, curled up in a ball or something. Then Sugar Rush would just be a total wreck, like how it was when King Candy was trying to take over. All those Sugar Rush racers would be paranoid and such, trying to find a new ruler, kind of like how they are right now. Rancis would be spiraling into depression or something… As if he already isn't. So he wouldn't be able to rule Sugar Rush, and probably Taffyta or Swizzle would take over, maybe Sour Bill. And another tyrant would probably try to take over the arcade. That wasn't a very pleasing thought at the time. I looked back up at her: "Why would you be talking about something like that? That's insane!"

"Oh no, actually, it's very real. More real and a lot more close than you'd think. It might just happen. Or, let me rephrase that; it _will_ happen." Kintessae said, with a maniacal grin. "Okay, let's get down to business; you help me, and you can rule with me, and my master. Whose name I shall not say, but anyways…" Her voice trailed off, like she was spacing out or something, then her facial expression was totally blank.

I narrowed my eyes at her: "Dude, what are you talking about? And stop doing…whatever it is that you're doing, it's creeping me out." I said. Then I snapped my fingers in front of her nose. She jumped as if I had scared her or something: "Oh! Yeah, anyway, if you help me, you can rule this _entire_ arcade with me. And not to mention, preserving your…_secrets_." She chuckled demonically at that last part.

I bit my lip in frustration and smoke seeped out of my nose, the way it usually does when I get mad. But I didn't say anything.

Kintessae smiled: "Good, we understand each other now, don't we? All you have to do to help me is; get rid of Ralph."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ralphs Trip to Reality**

**Chapter 3**

**Satellite Bouncing**

I stared at Kintessae; I was horrified: "Get rid of Ralph?!" I said loudly. Unfortunately, no one was really around to hear me. Kintessae laughed: "Not just get rid of him, but strand him in the farthest reaches of the Human World. So far, no one could _ever_ find him! Oh, and I'll double the pay if you get rid of Felix too."

"I don't want your stupid rewards!" I growled. "I refuse to abandon Ralph or Felix!"

Kintessae raised an eyebrow: "Are you sure? Because I know everything about everyone. Including you. I can get the dirt on just about anybody. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that." She smirked.

I didn't reply; there was nothing I could do. She was trying to blackmail me, and it was working.

She smiled: "Good. But I'll need your final decision by tomorrow morning. It's either yes or no." Then she (literally) melted into the shadows. Pretty scary. Suddenly, I felt like little ice needles were piercing my neck, and I heard evil laughter echo through the tunnel leading into my game. Great, she's trying to make me wet myself now. I sighed and flew into my game. Then plopped myself down on my bed, I continued to pack my stuff.

After a few minutes, I heard yet another knock at the door. I wanted to scream. Reluctantly, I went and answered the door, only to find that it was just Ralph. If it was Kintessae, I'd probably cave in her face or something.

I scowled: "What do _you_ want?"

Ralphs eyes narrowed: "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go with me Tappers. Tapper said he has something to tell us, apparently something important."

I had an urge to slam the door in his face, but somehow, I actually agreed.

We traveled to Tappers game. Personally, I've never liked root beer. But I had a few drinks anyway.

When Tapper saw us, he seemed pretty delighted that we actually came.

"Alright, come here into the back room, I have something really important I want to tell you." He whispered, even though there was no one around us, not to mention inside the whole bar.

I rolled my eyes and we followed him into the back room. It was just a bunch of stored root beer kegs and stuff like that. Probably stale too.

Then Tapper stopped abruptly and started talking: "You know that is game is the oldest in the arcade right?" Tapper said.

Ralph and I exchanged glances: "Well, yeah. The fourth oldest is my game." Ralph replied.

Tapper nodded: "Yes, the third oldest is Turbo Time. And the second oldest…Is a game called 'Knights of the Mist'. Ralph, you might remember that one. And it was unplugged a little while after you game got plugged in."

Ralph tilted his head: "Why was that game unplugged anyways?" he asked.

"Yes, that is what I want to talk to you guys about. In Knights of the Mist, there were two twin siblings you could play as, along with a few others you had to unlock. The siblings weren't major characters in the game, so they had a lot of free time to do whatever that wanted."

Ralph and I nodded in harmony with each other.

Tapper continued: "They found out a way to get video game characters out of their video game, and out into the Human World."

"How? They couldn't have known how to do it back then. Did they?" I questioned.  
"Some say it never happened, some people say they used the technique that we use now, and others say that they used a special machine. But anyways, the story says they did find a way to get into the Human World. But they were so eager to test if it worked that they forgot to use a technique, or machine whatever you prefer, to get them _back_ to their game." Tapper finished.

"So you're basically saying that the twin siblings couldn't get back to their game and were lost in the Human World forever?" Ralph said.

He nodded: "Yes. Eventually, Knights of the Mist got unplugged because they weren't there to play their role. Almost like what happened when you were out of your game Ralph."

"Are you telling us this to scare us?" I asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to inform you. Its rumor that they're near the arcade, in that big forest."

"Yeah, whatever. Can I leave now? I still have to pack."

Ralph and Tapper glared at me.

"Sure you can leave now. But keep my story in mind, okay? It'll help!"

I flew out of his game, and into mine: "He's just an old man; I don't need any advice from Tapper. He's probably had too much root beer to drink tonight or something." I said to myself.

I (For the third time) started to pack again. And as soon as I was done, I practically dove into bed. I couldn't sleep though. I kept thinking about how my best friend black mailed me, that weird story Tapper had told me, Sour Bill and his talk of mutation, and figuring out I was in a search party with Ralph. Great. This all happened in one, single day. How nice. I was exhausted, and I eventually cried myself to sleep.

Today was the day. I was going to go out into the Human World, and I was too foolish to realize the dangers back then. Anyways, all the search parties met at the entrance, the wire that divides the Video Game World from the Human World. I glanced round; I saw Felix and Fiaeneste, Rancis and Duronto, Ninja Gaiden and some person from Street Fighter, and a few others.

"Wait..." I thought to myself. I looked back. Yup. Sure enough. Rancis was in a search party.

I basically wanted to strangle Sour Bill and the doughnut cops for letting Rancis be on a search party. That dumb, paranoid kid probably won't sleep for days; he'll be looking for Vanellope the entire time. He'll probably get himself killed in the process anyway… But maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Stupid Sour Bill, stupid Rancis…" I muttered to myself.

Ralph nudged me. I was up first in line to go into the Human World. Startled, I walked up to the satellite cable and stepped on it. I quickly warped up the cable, gathering enough speed to enter the atmosphere and hopefully into space.

A couple weeks ago, when we found out how to go into the Human World, everyone was taught how to do it. It's kind of complicated, especially for a visual person like me. But I eventually understood it. First, you step onto the satellite cable, and then it beams you up the wire until you get enough speed to go "wireless" and get blasted into the atmosphere. Then you exit earth's atmosphere and bounce off a satellite in space, then when you bounce off the satellite, you get beamed back down to earth, and thus; your code gets beamed down in the Human World (And hopefully onto land, not on top of the arcades roof or something). It's pretty complex.

As I blasted off into space and my code bounced off a satellite, a felt like I was going at the speed of light (Which I probably was). Then the next thing I knew was that I face planted into the arcades parking lot. Concrete isn't the kindest substance to land on once you just fell from the sky going at a couple thousand miles an hour. My landing made a pretty large sound and a big dent in the ground. Good thing no one was really around to hear it, because it was Christmas Break for the arcade and nobody was in the parking lot. I got up awkwardly; a kid who was taking a walk with his dog about a couple hundred yards away just yelled in shock and ran away. I had a few burnt and black marks on me, along with some singed fur. I made sure to get out of the way before everyone else came, face planting on the hard concrete as well. One by one, they all successfully arrived at the Human World.

Rancis and Ninja Gaiden were the first to stand up. Rancis said something to him that I couldn't understand because of the ringing going on in my ears. But it was probably: "Does my hair look okay?" or "Is my toupee in place?"

Then Ralph stood up: "Should we make camp here for the night?"

Everyone nodded or groaned in agreement and we slept on the concrete.

"Hey Daciana. Where should we go tomorrow?" Ralph asked me.

"Dude, I have no idea. But I think all the search parties should split up to look for Vanellope. But still stay in their search parties though, not one big group like this, but not alone either. It would be the best choice." I yawned.

Ralph nodded: "Yeah that sounds to be the best choice."

"As long as we find Vanellope!" Rancis chipped in.

"Yeah, we know that." Duronto said.

"Indeed, that is our mission, and we shall complete it! FOR THE ARCADE!" Ninja Gaiden shouted reassuringly.

"FOR THE ARCADE!" everyone echoed.

I went to sleep happily; completely unaware of what would happen _tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ralphs Trip to Reality**

**Chapter 4**

**Rancis Kisses the Combat Boots of Doom**

So, I woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy. This, for a video game character, is a bad sign. Rancis, Ninja Gaiden, Fiaeneste, Duronto, and a few others woke up a little after I did. Ralph and I lead the group into our first day of adventure.

We gave everyone certain directions and landmarks to look by and search in. Rancis and Duronto took the beach to the west; Ninja Gaiden and the Street Fighter dude were given the city to the northwest (Since they looked the most human and wouldn't be mistaken for a monster like Rancis would be), Felix and Fiaeneste took the woods to the north, and Ralph and I took the forest to the south; where the "Knights of the Mist" are supposed to be. Wonderful.

So we bounded off into the woods together, hoping to find that stupid Vanellope. I kept thinking about what Kintessae wanted me to do, abandon Ralph and Vanellope. To strand them in the "farthest reaches of the Human World", or else she would share my secrets with the entire arcade. I kind of freaked out when Kintessae said that. Why did I have to tell her that I was a _glitch_?! Back then I didn't have anyone else; she took me in when her game was just recently plugged in so it wasn't too obvious that I didn't even belong to "Gods and Goddesses". She played around with the Code of the game; and made me the Lady of Fire and Dragons. I assumed nothing could go wrong after that, that I could just throw my past behind me. But of course I had a hunch that it wouldn't be that easy. Kintessae had felt like a sister to me, not like a mother like some people would imagine. Because we did all of those sister-like things together…It's hard to describe, but I almost felt a mental bond to her. As if she was actually a part of my family.

"_Family_," a voice said in my head, the thing that I never had. At least I thought I never had, considering I couldn't remember much of my real past. I can only faintly recall being in another video game; not Gods and Goddesses though, it was another. Having a warm, at-home feeling. Like love, peace, along with joy, and laughter.

But I can't remember anything else, which is kind of a sad feeling. You know you had a home, but can't remember it. Like digging through a file cabinet but the paper you're looking for isn't there.

Ralph suddenly nudged me: "Are you okay, there?"

I snapped back to reality: "Huh?! Wha? Oh, yeah, hi. Yeah, I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes: "Right. Do you want to set up camp for now?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, it's getting dark." I replied.

So we set up our tents and such, preparing the campfire too. Ralph and I, snuggled up together (which was pretty awkward), trying to obtain the fires warmth. Then we went into our tents, and slept.

I woke up and it was about eight in the morning, the dappled winter sunlight seeped its way into my warm tent. It felt good to actually get a good night's sleep, considering I hadn't had one for about two days.

Leaves crunched beneath our feet as Ralph and I paced along the small trail, hopefully one that Vanellope or Knights of The Mist had taken, because I was already getting sick of no one else beside me except Ralph. Second thought; I didn't really want to meet the Knights of The Mist, _they_ probably kidnapped Vanellope. But then again, they were just two twin siblings, lost and confused in this gigantic forest. I was starting to confuse _myself_ now. And that's the last thing that I need.

Then I wondered if my fire magic would still work in the Human World. I took a deep breath, focused, and breathed out. A small wisp of flame slipped out of my mouth, good. My fire-breathing still worked, even in the Human World. I glanced over at Ralph, wondering if his wrecking-abilities still worked. Probably.

"…Do you think Vanellopes Chaos Claw magic works in the Human World?" I asked.

Ralph shrugged: "Maybe. And why don't the doughnut cops want Vanellope to take a Chaos Claw? Wouldn't it help her?"

"Yeah, she could defend herself with it, but what if a human finds out about it. They might think an alien has come down to earth or something. And if they find her along with it, they'll know video game characters exist in their world. That wouldn't be good for us." I explained.

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't think about it that way. But what if the humans like us? What if they want to make an alliance with us?"

"But what if they don't? All the video games in the whole world might be unplugged."

"I guess. But what if-"Ralph was cut off by rustling in the bushes behind us.

I spun around, only to see Rancis face plant on the frosty grass. He lifted his head: "Hey guys! What's up?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shrieked, out of pure shock.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be with Duronto?" Ralph chipped in. "At the beach?"

"Nope. I decided to go with you guys instead. Duronto is so boring." Rancis replied.

"What do you mean 'nope'?! We _assigned_ you that job!" I yelled. Which was kind of harsh, but at that time, I didn't really care.

Rancis shrugged, as if he didn't care that he totally just abandoned Duronto.

"Where is Duronto?! Is he here?" I asked.

"No, he's at-"Rancis looked over my shoulder and gasped: "Vanellope?!"

Ralph and I exchanged confused glances just before Rancis nearly trampled me. I spun around once again. I saw Vanellope and Rancis changing towards each other, and some kind of "Romeo and Juliet" music played in the back of my mind. Great.

"Vanellope?!" Rancis screamed.

Vanellope leapt into the air and Rancis stopped abruptly, and when I say leapt, I mean leapt like a kangaroo (And trust me, kangaroos can jump pretty high, I'm neighbors with the Lord of Kangaroos in Gods and Goddesses, don't ask.) Vanellopes black combat boot came in contact with Rancis's face and a big WHAP sound echoed across the forest. I know what you're all thinking—_combat boots? _But yes, combat boots.

"State your position fool." She growled, as one her boots pinning Rancis down onto the ground.

Rancis squeaked: "What are you talking about?! Don't you even _remember us?!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ralphs Trip to Reality**

**Chapter 5**

**Snow Ninjas, Sandwiches, and Pie**

Vanellope blinked apathetically: "Right, I suppose I haven't seen your face before. Well, maybe, I _do_ see a lot of people."

A confused look came across our faces: "You know, like Sugar Rush president?! The leader of our whole entire game?! You've got to be playing a joke, right? You've got to remember?! Rancis said, practically freaking out.

"No, sorry sir, but-"Vanellope was interrupted by more tumbling in the bushes and trees. Three beings emerged out of the dim, dusky, evening. One of them had long flowing robe, probably made of cotton or linen cloth along with glossy chocolate colored hair and eyes, with a wand in one hand and a dagger in the other. She seemed fresh and shiny-looking like she had just gotten out of the bath tub.

The one next to her had black, sparkly hair that was obviously brushed forward, with calm icy-blue eyes like a hushed ocean. His ninja-outfit (As is he had just gotten out of karate class) matched his stern expression and formal posture, and he seemed to be as tall as linen-robe-girl.

In front of ninja-dude and linen-robe-girl stood a medium-sized orange and brown mouse creature, it seemed friendly enough with its crooked smile and gleaming intelligent eyes. Then, I recognized it, the creature was a Pokémon. A Raichu to be exact, I've heard of these things ever since they came out. Personally, I've never had an interest in hand-held gaming devices, but I thought Pokémon was always pretty cool.

Ninja-dude (Not to get confused with Ninja Gaiden.) strode forward with one of his hands on his samurai-sword, which I actually didn't notice until now. He nodded to Vanellope and then bowed to us.

"Uhhh…hi." I said intelligently.

"Yes, and greetings to you as well," He replied, then he turned to Ralph: "And who may you be sir?" He asked.

"Uhhh, Ralph. Wreck-it Ralph."

Ninja-dude tilted his head quizzically: "Wreck-it Ralph you say? From Fix-it Felix Junior?"

Ralph nodded: "And are you the Knights of the Mist people? T-the twins?"

"Yes, I'm glad to see that someone actually remembers us. Do you know Vanellope too?"

"Yeah, that's the reason we came here to this dreadful place. And you guys don't look very knight-like to me." I announced.  
Ninja-dude and linen-robe-girl exchanged glances as if they had already had this conversation before. Then the mouse Pokémon rolled his eyes: "Yeah, Knights of the Mist isn't all elegant knights and damsels in distress. Because Blackmoon here is an Ice Samurai and Candleflame is a Sand Witch."

"A sandwich!? What kind of powers does a sandwich have?!" I laughed.

Candleflame shook her head, and sighed: "A sand-witch. Not a sandwich, but a sand witch. I can control the sand, gravel, soil, plants, desert storms, and etcetera."

I shrugged: "Sure, whatever sandwich. Hey, what's your name?!" I asked the mouse creature.

The Pokémon sighed: "Your girlfriend is never going to make it here in the Human World." He muttered to Ralph. "My name's Pie. Pie the Raichu."

I bit my tongue to refrain from laughing to that one: "Right, anyways, we'd like to have Vanellope back now please. She has amnesia and needs to be taken care of. Like, now." I said.

The group exchanged silent glances again—and did I mention that it's frustrating when they do that?

"Well, no. She's part of the Knights of the Mist now. I never would have guessed that she has amnesia, therefore, she does not need treatment." Blackmoon concluded.

Vanellope crossed her arms and glared at me.

Ralph and I shook our heads, knowing this wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed. Then Rancis stepped forward: "But she has to come with us! She's the leader of Sugar Rush, a very popular video game, and no one can take her place."

Rancis lied, but I didn't complain, it seemed to be the only way to get Vanellope back. Because Rancis is the heir to the throne, but is indeed not in shape to rule over entire Sugar Rush, just because he's _Rancis_.

"Yes, but-"Blackmoon was cut off by someone falling out of a tree behind him; he spun around. Only to see a large white cat sprawled out on the ground, it picked its head up: "Whoops…" it grumbled.

The seven of us stared in shock at it.

The cat stood up wearily, still dazed from falling.

"Are you okay?" a voice attempted to whisper from the tree above the cat.

"Yeah…" The white cat replied.

Another animal-thing leapt from the tree, but instead of plummeting, it gently glided down to the ground.

"Neon…Boron…" Candleflame said.

The owl and the large cat laughed: "Yes, we're back! And we've sent some people over to your tent site, it'll be burned down momentarily, and Sir Colbolt will be completely overwhelmed!" The large white cat said cheerfully.

Okay, I assume you are all totally lost at this point, well, so was I. And I had absolutely no idea who Neon, Boron, or Sir Colbolt was, but I just decided to play along with it: "Uh, we can beat you…guys! Yeah…totally! We challenge you to a…uh…a fight!" I said in which was probably one of the most stupid decisions I had ever made in my entire life.

Neon and Boron smiled maniacally: "Gooooood."

Blackmoon shook my shoulders: "What are you thinking!? We can't beat them! Why did you bluff?!"

"Uhhh, I don't know! I just thought that the 'all powerful Knights of the Mist' could stop two puny talking animals that are named after the dumb Periodic Table!"

Neon sprang at Rancis, bowling him over while Boron swooped down from his perching branch and treaded air in front of us: "We'll be back soon enough; you've challenged our clan to a fight. And we take that stuff seriously. So from this point on, we are _enemies_, Blackmoon. And Neon, get off that poor boy." He said flying away.

Neon's sprang up from assaulting Rancis and chased after Boron, and the forest seemed awkwardly quiet.

"What was that all about?!" I huffed.

Pie sighed: "Blackmoon used to work for Kato and ever since he quit, Kato has been sending his stupid minions to ambush us. But most preferably to Kato; Neon and Boron."

"Yes, I think they just _tried_ to ambush us, but because Neon fell out of the tree, it wasn't their most successful attempt." Candleflame the Sandwich chipped in.

"Sure, whatever. But who's Sir Colbolt?" I asked.

"Blackmoon looked disgusted as he shook his head: "We have to get to our campsite, _now_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ralphs Trip to Reality**

**Chapter 6**

**Sir Colbolt, the Unicorn Knight… and Play-doh**

I glanced over at Blackmoon: "Why?!" I asked.

Blackmoon sighed: "Sir Colbolt's been sick lately, too weak to defend himself. Candleflame, Pie, and I were supposed to be with him but we heard noises coming from over here. So we accidently left him alone when we tried to investigate."

Candleflame nodded in agreement: "Yes, we should get to him…now."

Blackmoon, Candleflame, Pie, and Vanellope charged off deeper into the forest, leaving me, Ralph, and Rancis to follow behind. Dead leaves from the autumn crackled and crunched as we paced along a thin dirt trail, slowly catching up to the Knights of the Mist. I eventually caught up with Pie, who seemed to be pretty exhausted to me.

"What's with this whole 'Kato' person…What's he up to?" I said.

"Kato…He's the leader of a group…Usually just known as Kato's clan…Blackmoon…used to work for him, he quit though…Kato doesn't like him anymore…Tries to kill him…a lot…As you could probably see." Pie admitted between puffs of breath. "All of his members are people who have had their games unplugged…by humans…Kato doesn't like humans…plans to exterminate or enslave them all…using magical power…and weapons…gotten from videogames…like Vanellope's glove-thing that she has…"

"Does he have any secret weapon or something? Cause' I don't think he can take over the entire human race by himself!" I laughed.

Pie rolled his eyes: "Southside Arcade has really lost a lot of money ever since… Arcade came…and Kato's game was unplugged…His sister-" Pie was interrupted by Blackmoon shouting at him: "Pie! Hurry up! And tell Ralph and that one other kid to move it!"

Pie made this sound that was somewhere between a gag and a cry of a dying goose, but—without collapsing—he managed to do so.

"Drama queen." Blackmoon muttered to himself

He and Candleflame stopped abruptly: "Here we are.

I glanced around, a few tents were set up in the middle of a big dirt patch—not much, but I guess if your entire army is just five people, its fine.

Everything was pretty peaceful, excluding the fact that there were about a dozen of little evil, fanged creatures running around and totally terrorizing the camp. Upon closer examination, I realized that they were about 12-inch dolls with long, messy black hair, sharp teeth, button eyes and nose, and tiny devil tails and Chaos Claws fit for their size. Wait? Button eyes and nose? That sounds familiar. Yeah, they were Kintessae's "Doll Demons" that she has. Wonderful.

Blackmoon sighed: "Not these pests again…" he grumbled.

Candleflame shook her head in tiresome dismay: "I'll deal with it…"

She raised her wand above her head and the tip of it began to glow. A beam of light erupted from the tip and a bottle rocket-themed firework exploded a few yards above her wand.

Okay. Think of a big Fourth of July firework that the city always shows off on the Fourth of July. Now, imagine that same firework magnified by about ten times. It was that dang big.

All of the Doll Demons stopped everything they were doing and gazed up at Candleflame's firework-beam-thing. They screamed and started to panic as if the sky were falling. It was a bit funny seeing (almost) mindless plush toys scrambling and scurrying about, bumping and shoving each other to get out of the campsite. Candleflame lowered the wand and chuckled to herself: "I've always loved doing that." She said under her breath.

Blackmoon slowly plowed through wreckage and debris of the—now ruined—campsite. A sudden cough from under a half burnt tent alerted me. I lifted the tent up, only to see a frail unicorn shivering in the blazing heat of the ashes. Blackmoon dragged him out into an open spot in the center of the campsite.

"Who's this?" I huffed; I honestly didn't want any more new people to show up.

"…Sir Colbolt…the unicorn knight…" Sir Colbolt wheezed.

"You're a unicorn knight?! That doesn't even make sense!"

"It…doesn't have to; we're from videogames…stupid dragon wolf-cat-thing…" Sir Colbolt muttered

I glared at him and Blackmoon gently pushed me away from the unicorn: "Anyways, Sir Colbolt, are you okay? What did Kintessae's dolls do to the campsite exactly?" he asked

The unicorn coughed, then began to weave his tale: "I was in my tent, trying to nap with this pounding migraine that I still have after I got infected, then came the Demon Dolls! It was horrible… I tried to defend myself from inside my tent but I couldn't hold all of them off. They burnt almost all the tents to the ground, including mine—while I was in it."

"I hate those things…" grumbled Pie "Stupid fluff-stuffed marionette things…"

Sir Colbolt sighed: "Yes, it was terrible…I started hacking because of the smoke and ash I was breathing and then my tent collapsed in blanket of cinders on top of me…I started to feel really lightheaded, and I passed out. That's about when you guys found me."

"W-where are _we_ going to sleep?" asked Rancis, who had been so quiet this whole time, I'd almost forgotten about him.

Vanellope shrugged: "I dunno'. We only have two tents left- and we have to sleep three _more _people." She thought and glanced at Blackmoon, who shrugged as well.

"You'll just have to sleep on the ground I suppose."

Rancis gasped at her request: "But my hair will get…_ruined_." He said the word:_ "_ruined "as if it was the most horrid thing in the world.

"The rest of your friends will have to do it too, you know." She retorted.

Rancis scoffed rudely and I plopped down onto the ground—weary from all the traveling and trouble I've been through. I fell asleep almost instantly as I snuggled up against Ralph's warm chest.

…**.**

I awoke to violent screaming and shouts coming from outside the campsite and I shot up onto my feet in a snap. I cranked my head from side to side—trying to detect where the noise was coming from.

"THERE THEY ARE!" someone barked

"Those disgusting creatures!"

"What's happening!?" Rancis loudly whispered to me

My eyes darted wildly around as _humans _emerged from the undergrowth with these oddly shaped scraps of metal in their hands.

"PUT YOUT HANDS UP!" one of the humans in a floral vacation-to-Mexico type shirt ordered

Me and Rancis's arms shot up immediately in obedience

"What are you!?" Floral-Shirt Guy snarled

"Uhhh," I replied. Rancis cast a glare at me, practically saying: _should we tell them the truth?!_

I nodded slowly in response.

"We're videogame characters." I finished bravely

Floral-Shirt Guy glanced over to his three comrades and his face softened.

The human to his left started to giggle, and so did the two to his right. Then they all burst out into complete laughter.

I took a few steps back—ready to bolt at any given moment. "What's so funny?!" I asked

Floral-Shirt Guy regained his posture: "We've heard reports of aliens in these parts of the woods. But you look nothing like them—so; obviously you're hiking to an anime convention! Right?"

I felt a deep pit in the bottom of my stomach and a pang of worry "_They think we're travelers_?!" I thought

"What's an anime convention?" Rancis whispered to me

I shrugged: "I don't know—just play along."

"Some kind of government agency is paying _big _bucks for any info that has to do with those aliens." He explained "I think the boss's name was Lado…Yado maybe? I know it's something that rhymes with Plato…Maybe Play-doh? I've never seen him before, but I'd love to see the look on his face when I bring him all four aliens!"

I heard shouts coming from far away

Floral-Shirt Guy's eyes widened: "Gotta go!" he said over his shoulder as he and his friends took off.

Ralph stirred awake: "What…was _that?_" he said wearily

_Whose name could possibly rhyme with Play-doh? And if there were aliens, why hadn't the Knights of the Mist seen them yet_? I thought

Just then, Pie scurried out of his tent: "What happened?!"

"Pie, are there aliens in this forest!?" Rancis questioned

The mouse's nose wrinkled in confusion: "No! Or at least, none that I've heard about…"

"And are there any government agencies that pay money for people to give clues about aliens?!"

Pie shook his head: "I don't think so. I think most governments prefer to keep alien things top-secret…"

*click* Now it all made sense. There's only one name I know that rhymes with Play-doh; _Kato_. And the four "aliens" are actually the four Knights of the Mist—the original ones, assuming Kato doesn't know about Vanellope yet. There is no government agency that pays to have people give evidence about "aliens". It has to be fake!

"The 'government agency' is fake! It's just Kato and his team of videogame characters!" I squealed

"Huh? But why? Why would Kato want aliens?!" Rancis asked

"The 'aliens' are Knights of the Mist! And the reason he doesn't show himself is because he's a videogame character too!"

"Where are you going with this?" Ralph huffed

"Kato's been tricking the humans into thinking the Knights of the Mist are aliens—since they don't look human at all. They're videogame characters. But so is Kato, so if a human actually saw what Kato looked like, they'd think he's an 'alien' too." I explained

Ralph laid his head back on the ground: "This is too confusing—it makes my head hurt…" he grumbled

I rolled my eyes: "Whatever. The main purpose is that Kato is allying with the humans—against us!"

**-This chapter was totally, unbearably, and **ridiculously complicated. But try reading it over again one or two times more if you want. Even I had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ralphs Trip to Reality**

**Chapter 7**

**Mental Note: Kintessae is Always Watching**

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in unison

I sighed: "I think it's true…"

"Then we have to get out of here fast. More humans will be after us if we stay here." Pie announced, then he went to wake up the rest of the crew as Ralph and I packed up any remaining supplies we could find in the charred campsite.

And in just a matter of minutes, the eight of us were on our way to who-knows-where.

"Hey Candlehead, where are we going?" Rancis asked

"Candle_flame_." She corrected "And were going to the summit of _that_ mountain." She replied, pointing to the top of a gigantic mountain in the distance.

Rancis's eyes widened; "WHAT?! That's do far away!" he whined

"What's a Candlehead?" said Vanellope

Rancis glared at the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets; "No one that you'd know…" he muttered

I cocked my head slightly; "Why are we goin' there?"

"That's where the main headquarters of Kato's clan is located." Pie answered triumphantly "And we're gonna destroy it once and for all!"

I stopped dead in my tracks; "What?! I didn't know about this! You don't expect me to fight Kato, do you?!"

Pie beamed and nodded, his eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"And what about Rancis!? All of you know for a _fact_ that he's not gonna do anything!"

The Pokémon shrugged; "You've got to take it from our perspective, we've finally got enough people to at least have a _chance_ at defeating Kato's clan."

"Just do it, this might be the only way we can convince them to give Vanellope back." Ralph whispered to me "After all, she is what we came here for in this first place, right?"

"Yeah, but my real purpose is to kill you…" I thought. Kintessae's words hadn't crossed my mind lately—but I knew that I had to do something about that soon. But how? I can't kill Ralphie! (And yes, that's his new pet name, whether you like it or not.) He's like, my new best friend! Sure, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed— or the prettiest, but he's mine.

So I'm just going to have to say 'no' to Kintessae. And so what if she tells everyone that I'm a glitch! Glitches have earned more respect after the whole "Turbo" incident. And glitches aren't that bad, are they? I mean, it's more like a superpower than anything—

"Hey Daciana, are you okay?" asked Ralph, interrupting my thoughts "We're going to stay here for the night."

All of us plopped our things down on the flat gravely terrain. There wasn't a road, building, or _anything_ man-made in sight. We propped up our tents and stuff at the base of the mountain.

"Hey Pie and Daciana, go scout ahead—see what's lying before us." Blackmoon ordered sternly. I groaned and huffed like a bratty two-year-old but I obeyed.

I stormed up the face of the mountain with Pie, until we found a trail that spiraled up it. We paced along the thin, dirt trail with the snow flurries blowing all around us like swarms of gnats. My stomach started to do this weird growling sound and I realized that I needed to eat. I think Pie was hungry too, because he was going slower and slower.

I eventually stopped to catch my breath, and then I lost sight of him—which was a bit scary. I sat down out of weariness on the frosty ground. Then I heard rustling in the pine trees behind me, and I assumed that it was the orange mouse Pokémon; "Hey, Pie, didn't you notice that you left me in the dust!" I huffed, turning around.

Much to my surprise the person I was talking to wasn't Pie, it was Kintessae.

"Long time, no see." She snickered

I narrowed my eyes; "What do you want? And how'd you get here?!"

Miss Fear herself smirked and shook her head; "That doesn't matter. Now, have you completed your mission? You know… the one that I gave you?"

I took a deep shaky breath; "No, no I haven't." I admitted. I felt as if there was a bottomless pit in my stomach.

I gulped as she glared at me; "What do you mean!? You've ruined everything! Even after everything I've done for you, you've betrayed me! I-I-I took you from you're original game t-to Gods and Goddesses! Sure, we made your brother choose a different path—b-but that was for the best of both of you!"

"Brother!?" I gasped "I have family!?'

"Y-you don't know!? I-I mean, or course you don't! Because-"Kintessae was interrupted by a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder.

I snapped my head over to the side. I saw Pie dash down the slope of the mountain and tackle Kintessae. Another blinding light flashed, and when it cleared…Pie and Kintessae were gone.

I heard fading screams and shouts coming from over the edge of the mountain. I ran over there and looked over the cliff; "Pie…? K-Kintessae? P-P-Pie?! Are you down there?" I stuttered. No response came from the steep, foggy face of the slope.

My heart started to pound faster and faster and my breathing quickened; "I-Is he really…gone!?" I thought to myself

"Pie!? Are you there?" I shouted again

No one responded to my question. My palms started to sweat as I shook my head frantically; "N-no, he _can't_ be gone! Did Kintessae fall down there too? What will I tell Blackmoon and Candleflame?!"

I bolted back down the mountain to where the rest of the crew were getting ready to sleep.

"Where's Pie?" Vanellope asked, as soon as she saw me.

"H-h-he tackled Kintessae o-off of the m-mountain!" I managed to sob

Candleflames eyes widened; "Who's Kintessae?!"

"Pie tackled someone off the mountain?! Why? You must tell me exactly what happened." Blackmoon said, trying to hide any angst.

He grabbed my arm and took me to Pie's tent. I told him everything that had happened, Kintessae coming and confronting me, Pie suddenly emerging out of the brush and tackling her off the edge—which, actually saved me. Who knows what she could have done to me if Pie would have never done what he did…

Anyways, Blackmoon listened intently to my story. Occasionally he would nod his head or say "Go on" but that was pretty much it—his facial expression never changed either.

I bit my bottom lip after I was done, waiting for his reaction.

Blackmoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "We have to keep going." He said

"Isn't that dangerous! Even if Pie were still here, we wouldn't have enough peeps to go against Kato, right?" I exclaimed "I mean, come on! He has an entire organization led by him! All we have is you, Candleflame, that one horse dude, me, Vanellope, Ralph, and… _Rancis_."

"We _have_ to try." He replied

I sighed; "We'll help you, only if we can get Vanellope back after this whole thing is over."

"Fine, it's a deal."

I crawled out of the tent to tell Ralph, but he was already asleep.

"So…what happened? Is Pie actually dead? Are we still going to fight Kato?" she asked

"I don't know. It's hard to say." I muttered sadly

And with that, I fell asleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow—and what Ralph would have to say about all of this mess.


End file.
